Spaghetti
by d-christen
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth out to a fancy restaurant for New Year's! Fluffy drabble. Takes place after TLO. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Oh, I just thought this was a cute idea! Plus I'm in a good mood because I got a lot of nice reviews for my "Smile" one shot, so I felt like writing another one! Anyway, does the title sound familiar? It's based on Lady and the Tramp! which I decided to watch recently! hehe! :) But of course, Percy is not a tramp. He's not even close! Okay, well, I should get on with the story... enjoy!

It MAY sound a little OOC at times! Please don't flame me if they do, though! I'm not really an expert at capturing personalities yet.

* * *

I took a seat at one side of the table. To my surprise, my girlfriend, Annabeth, took the seat next to me, instead of across from me. I felt my cheeks go bright red.

"_Di immortales_," she muttered, looking at the menu. "these are _expensive._"

"Yeah," I said, suddenly noticing the little things around me. I tend to act like this whenever Annabeth and I are alone together. "so... what do you want?"

"Um," Annabeth said, pausing and moving her eyes down the menu. Once again, I found myself taking in her beauty. It was hard to believe that this girl was my girlfriend. I mean, she honestly looked so appealing. More appealing than the pictures of the appetizers on the menu.

"...did you hear that? Percy?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I said spaghetti carbonara," she said, looking like she was biting back a laugh. I would like it better if she smiled, though. My heart needed its daily excersize. "we can share."

I nodded, barely paying attention. "Spaghetti?" I said.

Annabeth grinned. "Yeah."

"Why?" I said, taking the menu from her and looking it over. "There are a lot of seafood and stuff. You like pasta?"

"Yes, I do, Seaweed Brain," she said, her cheeks turning pink. "but if you don't, then you don't have to share."

"I do! I want to share with you," I said.

We both blushed, and looked the other direction. I felt my palms sweating. It was pretty gross. But then at that moment, Annabeth took my hand. I took it as a good thing that she didn't pull away. I'm guessing she got used to my nervousness. I rubbed the outside of her hand soothingly.

The waiter finally came. "May I take your order?"

"Uh, yeah... we'll have the, um... uh... this one," I said, pointing to the picture of the spaghetti. Carbonara is _really _hard to read when you're dyslexic.

"Okay, sir. Anything to drink?"

"Um... just water."

"How many?" the waiter asked. I raised my eyebrows. Did it look like we were going to need six waters with just the two of us?

"One," Annabeth said, before I could. The waiter nodded and left.

"One?" I muttered.

"You'll see, Seaweed Brain."

I slumped back in my seat. The waiter came back with one water and two straws. _Oh._

I grinned as I took the paper off of the straws. "Good thinking."

We both placed our straws into the water and sipped it at the same time, our noses touching. Annabeth giggled, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Either the slow music was getting really loud, or I was getting really aware of my surroundings. She was really close now -- I could count her eyelashes. I started toying with my straw, playing with it inside my mouth and chewing on it with my teeth, out of habit.

"That's disgusting, Percy," she muttered, pulling away, but ruining the disgusted effect by smiling. My heart was pounding frantically against my ribs. That hurt.

I let my eyes travel downward as she averted her eyes. She was wearing a lavender-colored floaty dress that stopped at her knees. The only jewelry she was wearing was her owl earrings she had received from her dad years before, and the bracelet I gave her for Christmas. I loved the way her body was. She wasn't the skinniest, but she had the most beautiful build I've ever seen. I let my eyes travel upward once more to meet her face. That's when I realized I really was in love. What's beautiful about her facial features is that she doesn't even try. She has _never _put on makeup before, for as long as I've met her, but I still thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I lost my breath as I took in the shape of her pink-tinted cheekbones and the amazing shape of her flawless lips, which I loved claiming as mine. I looked closer at her curly, blond hair, which fell over her shoulders and down her back, making her look like a million golden drachmas. And last but not least, I made contact with her eyes. Her gorgeous, stormy, gray eyes, which she inherited from her mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. These eyes never failed to make me grin, nor did they ever succeed in making me melancholy. I found myself staring, and felt my eyes burn, but I didn't want to blink, for fear that this angel might disappear before my very eyes.

And then she noticed that I was looking at her. She whipped her head around and grinned at me. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked. I had completely forgotten to mention her voice, which always made my heart do jumping jacks.

"N-No," I muttered. "nothing's... wrong."

I averted my eyes, and fixed them distractedly on the flower vase in the middle of our table.

"You look handsome in a tuxedo."

I looked over and saw that Annabeth was observing me too. I laughed nervously. "You look beautiful in a dress."

Again, did I mention I loved the way her cheeks turned pink whenever I complimented her?

"Water," I said, finally realizing that my mouth was completely dry. I fastened my lips upon my straw and sipped up a mouthful. Annabeth copied my actions, and we found ourselves both nose-to-nose again. This time, I started laughing. We were in our own world, the two of us together. We were having so much fun we hadn't noticed that the spaghetti had arrived.

I pulled my lips off my straw (with much effort) and my mouth dropped open.

I was looking at the biggest plate of spaghetti I've ever seen. No wonder it cost twenty-five dollars.

"It looks good," I said.

"Yup," she agreed.

We didn't even bother to transfer our shares into separate places. I pulled the dish toward us and we both grabbed a fork, and started eating.

Mmm. This was delicious! Way better than any spaghetti I've tried at Camp Half-Blood.

I sucked up a noodle, and Annabeth did the same. This noodle was pretty long. I sucked it up even faster and noticed that Annabeth was copying me. I wanted to tell her to stop. Much as I loved her, I didn't like getting interrupted in the middle of a delicious dinner.

When will this noodle end? I couldn't even breathe. Then I realized that Annabeth and I were both sucking on the same noodle.

I grinned, careful not to cut it. We were both really close now. Why not?

"Vou can have vit," I said, my mouth full of spaghetti. I meant to say, _you can have it._

Annabeth's mouth split open in a brilliant smile as she sucked up the last of the spaghetti, which was connected to the piece in my mouth.

Of course, that closed the inch-wide gap in between our faces. And this tasted a _lot _better than the main dish.


End file.
